


Appreciation

by Draco_Rattus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Rattus/pseuds/Draco_Rattus
Summary: Sakurai Sho appreciates the beauty - and the touch - of the male body.





	Appreciation

Damn, but he looks so _good._

Unable to suppress a wicked grin Sakurai Sho reaches out to touch at the man standing before him; slender fingers follow the lines of his shoulders, tracing their way down to describe delicate patterns along his collarbones, his hand finally coming to rest at the point where they dip beneath his neck. Even up close his skin seems almost flawless, the few blemishes more akin to the intricate decoration of a fine porcelain rather than an inherent mistake.

“You're beautiful.” The words fall so easily from his lips, unbidden but more than welcome all the same, shaped by a smile. “You're popular. And I'm starting to see _why.”_

The fingers which have found the hollow of his neck travel further down now, discovering the smooth expanse of his chest, exploring the way his muscles move beneath the perfection of his flesh. He pauses for a moment; a deep sigh, a low moan, watching the rise and fall of his stomach as it matches an intake of his breath. He's becoming more and more wound up with every passing second, feeling the tightness coiling within him, one hand beginning to tremble while it touches teasingly – _dangerously_ – at the waistline of his oh-so-flimsy trousers.

_I can't do this. Not here. Somebody might walk in---_

But he continues anyway, smiling at the other man, that smile shining right back at him as his fingers reach inside to close around the firm bulge which somehow seems to have formed between his legs.

“Ah, why not? You've earned it.”

And then his eyes meet those of the figure standing before him, holding him within their gaze while he dares to indulge in his excitement, flesh touching against flesh as he---

“Sakurai-san? Are you ready?” The door to the dressing room suddenly swings open, Kazunari stepping inside with Satoshi following closely behind. “We're due onstage in five minutes.”

“I, ah – yeah! Yeah. Of course.” 

Quick as a flash Sho's hands are out of his pants and tugging at his trousers, and he's doing his best to look like a man who hasn't just been touching his bits whilst staring at himself in the mirror.


End file.
